<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happier by Dracosalive (livesybaby)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070571">Happier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive'>Dracosalive (livesybaby)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramione Vignettes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Hermione fancies Draco, everyone except for Hermione that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramione Vignettes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd spent months dancing around the idea of being more than friends, but even Hermione's rational mind could figure out that friends didn't get that close - that reliant - friends didn't have that sick, sinking feeling in their stomach when they went back to their empty flat, friends didn't crave the other persons breath on the back of their neck as they snuggled up in bed, friends could sleep soundly - with or without the caging of the other persons arms around their torso, the hard plane of the other persons chest pressed firmly against their friends spine.<br/> <br/>Draco Malfoy was not Hermione Grangers friend.<br/> <br/>"I-.. I think I have feelings for him-.. For Draco.." Hermione blushed, whispering out her seemingly deepest emotions as she nursed her fourth drink of the night.<br/> <br/>Ginny was silent for a moment before her lip quirked, then came the pursing of said lips - hiding the inevitable smile before it broke into a shit-eating grin and the drunken chuckle vibrated from her chest.<br/> <br/>"Gin!" Hermione sighed "I told you because I thought you were the only one who wouldn't take the piss-.."<br/> <br/>"Oh, 'Mione.. You're such a sweetheart" Ginny snorted, rubbing the trace of wetness from around your eyes "It's so typically you, that you're booksmart and clever but oh so terribly out of touch with the world of boys"<br/> <br/>The brunette frowned, not following the conversation at all until Ginny whisper-shouted "We know you fancy Draco, heck-.. Everyone knows!" <br/> <br/>"Oh, Merlin's bollocks-.." Hermione mumbled into her hands as she peeked through her fingers "Do you think he's noticed?"<br/> <br/>That's how she'd ended up in the downstairs fireplace at Malfoy Manor, a little more sprightly after two pepper up potions, a calming draught and a thump in the arm from the youngest Weasley when she tried to make an excuse to go back to her tiny flat.<br/> <br/>"Miss Hermione?" Tinky popped into view, tugging on her hand gently "Is you's looking for Master? Tinky takes you there right away"<br/> <br/>She hadn't time to argue or stall the tiny house elf, instead following dumbly as she led her to the third floor, east wing - better known as Draco's quarters. She'd been here an uncountable amount of times, graced mostly every room with her presence - especially the library - it had only been two years since the pair had reconnected at a ministry fundraiser but Merlin, those two years had been jam-packed with memories.. Skidding down these halls in her socked feet as Draco chased behind her, shooting tickling charms at her softest parts as she giggled manically - or the time he'd shown her how to dance in the privacy of the old playroom, the moonlight shining down from the domed window above them.. In such a moment she could only describe as romantic, if she had been the kind to dabble in matters of the heart.<br/> <br/>She was glad when Tinky left with a pop, leaving her alone in the dimly lit hallway - staring at the large, wooden panels of the door - knowing that the light flickering beneath the gap near her feet was from the warm lamp on Draco's desk, the one that projected patterns onto the ceiling, the one he'd brought over to the bedside each night she stayed over so she wouldn't wake up scared of the dark. <br/> <br/>She pushed the door open gently, sliding through the gap unnoticed as Draco lost himself in a book - his round, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose - the ones he was too shy to show anyone but Hermione because they didn't fit his dashing image of a pureblood prince. His eyes widened as they flickered up towards the change of presence, closing the book abruptly and sliding it onto the side table as he rose from his seat towards her.<br/> <br/>"Bloody Hell, Granger" He blurted, shoving his shirt sleeves up to his elbows as he approached her "You nearly gave me a heart attack, daft witch" <br/> <br/>Hermione nearly hurried out an apology, a distraction from what she really wanted to say but those few words might have been enough to save her from the embarrassing scenario currently playing out in her head. <br/> <br/>"What's going on in that clever mind of yours, eh?" Draco tilted his head, sliding his hand up the sleeve of her sweater "I can see your brain working overtime, you've not even said hello yet you're staring at me like-.."<br/> <br/>He was cut off abruptly as she lunged for him, fingers finding his collar and tugging him roughly until he was no longer towering above her - close enough for her to press her lips hard against his own, not the most graceful kiss but to her luck he managed to recover rather quickly, letting his eyes flutter shut and his mouth to fit over her top lip gently - nipping at the plump skin as she suckled softly on his lower lip. His hand found her hip and the nape of her neck, tilting her expertly as they both parted their lips, his tongue brushing against her own as she let out a nervous breath - loosening the hold on his collar in favour of sliding her hands up his chest - able to count every single rapid heartbeat underneath her palm. <br/> <br/>It felt like forever, but not long enough before they breathlessly pulled away - pressing their foreheads together lightly as they panted into the thickness of the air, a matching tinge of pink to each of their cheeks as their eyes sparkled with wonder. <br/> <br/>"I-.. I wasn't expecting that" Draco whispered softly, not daring to take his hands from where they gently cradled her upper body <br/> <br/>"T-Too much?" Hermione bit her lip nervously, eyes searching his "It's just that Ginny said-.."<br/> <br/>He pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before pulling back "Remind me to thank the Weaselette in a few days"<br/> <br/>"A few days?"<br/> <br/>"What, you think i'm letting you leave after that?" he huffed, trademark smirk replaced with a small, almost shy smile "Merlin, it's taken you this long to notice me i'm almost too scared to let you go"<br/> <br/>"Then don't" she whispered back, pleasantly surprised when he nudged her over towards the bed she'd grown accustomed to sharing on her nights staying over. <br/> <br/>It was around half an hour later that they lay beneath the sheets - Hermione comfortable in Draco's oldest Quidditch undershirt, head on his chest as he stroked his fingers through her hair.<br/> <br/>"I can't believe they knew all along" Hermione mumbled against his skin "Were we really that oblivious?"<br/> <br/>"I'll admit, I though there might be some part of you that felt something for me but-.." Draco murmured<br/> <br/>"but?"<br/> <br/>"I'm not exactly your top choice in bloke, am I?" he chucked, self deprecatingly "I was an arrogant prick to you, for a long time"<br/> <br/>"You've more than made up for that" Hermione sighed, pressing a kiss to his chest "Stop focusing on the past and think about now, are you happy? 'cause i am"<br/> <br/>"Happier than I've ever been" he admitted, gazing down at her - limbs entangled in his own, fingertips tracing the faint silvery scars of his sectumsempra "Do you think-... Do you think i could make you happy, Granger?"<br/> <br/>"You already do" She whispered, without missing a beat</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>